Bones Letter to Booth
by pampilot67
Summary: Bones and Booth return after being away for a year. Both bring something back. Booth is happy Bones is not


_**The letter Bones wrote to Booth**_

_**When you cannot say something in person.**_

**B**rennan had a surprise for Booth but held off telling him it. But when he told her about his girlfriend whom he was going to marry as soon as she returned from England she kept quiet. Brennan only hoped her secret could be kept until after he got married.

All she wanted was for Booth to be happy.

Booth and Bones had to be question by Sweets before they could be sent out in the field together. Neither looked folward to meeting with Sweets.

"Welcome back people glad you both came back in one piece."

"Sweets just ask your dam questions and let us get back to work please."

"Booth do I still feel your hostility to me? You must remember that only I can sign off for you two to go back into the field."

"Sorry Sweets we are both still in jet-lag and did not sleep well last night."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan have you had any kind of problems that might cause complexity between the partners again?"

"None at all Sweets so can we cut the BS and get to work?"

"If they have been no changes than you can get back to work."'

With that, they left the office together.

Sweets noted on his I-Pad that Dr. Brennan had not told Booth all about her time in the wilds. He also new about Hanna and Booth,s pledge of love to her and his wanting to ask her to marry him. He was sure that these things were predetermine to rip the **"Partnership" **apart when it all spilled out. He himself was bound by the Doctor patient code of conduct. To tell neither party what the other had told him in a session. He knew that both of them and some people on the sides were going to get hurt, how hurt he could only guess. He just hoped he was around to help pick up the pieces.

_**2**_

_**I**_t was Wednesday of their fourth week back as a teem, one month after the pairs return, that the crack started to open.

Brennan"s phone rang at 5:30am.

"Brennan, what do you want at this hour Booth?"

"We have a case I'll pick you up at your place in 10."

Thinking fast Bones replied.

"Booth I am not at home give me the address and I'll meet you their."

"Ok Bones I'll send it to your cell phone. This is your home phone number Bones how are you not home?"

"Call forwarding Booth on the net. Calls follow me."

"See you ASAP, be careful Bones."

Bones jumped up and grabbed her cell.

"Anglar emergency, Booth called with a case. I need you to take Chrissy."

"On the way meet me at the dinner, and we can make the exchange."

"Thanks a million Ange."

Bones quickly got dressed, dressed the baby loaded the dyper bag and ran out the door to her car.

When she reached the scene, Bones calmly walked over to the body. Bending down and looking at the bones, she spoke to Booth.

"Female 45 to 55 years old. Never a mother, Asian, and this was murder. Take the bones and area samples back to the Lab I'll meet you their Booth."

"Alright you heard the boss do it now, chop, chop."

As Bones was, walking back to her car Booth hurried up to her.

"Bones where were you this morning?"

"I was not at home; it's none of your concern where I was."

With that, she slid into her car and drove off.

Booth could not understand why Bones was so short, and annoyed with him, she did look like she had not been sleeping much. Maybe why she was not at home this morning. She also looked like she was losing weight.

Oh, how close she was to telling him why she really was unable to have him pick her up. She knew once he saw Chrissy he would blow his top at her. Chrissy would cause tribulations between Booth and Hanna. That was why she had put in a request to go to New York for the opening of the branch Lab their. She hoped that getting out of town until Booth and Hanna got married would be enuff time. When she returned to the Lab Ange rushed up to her.

"The baby is in my office, the day care was not open yet, do you want me or you to take her? And you look like hell."

"Ange Booth will be here in a few minutes could you do it for me?"

"No problem sweetie. I'll go out the back."

As Ange closed the back door, Booth came in the front door. He tramp right in to Brennan"s office.

"Ok Bones where were you, out on a date last night and forgot to go home. why didn't you tell me you were going on a date?"

"Booth I am sick and tired of you trying to control my life. You are only to quoting yourself '_**My work partner'**_, you are not my '_Boyfriend_', my father, or my 'Husband's so stop trying to control what I do."

"Bones I'm only trying to protect you."

"Well stop it now. I'm a big girl, I'm a grown woman now. I can take care of myself thank you Booth"

"Sorry Bones. Call me if you get any more on the case."

Bones sat down in her chair, placed he head is her hands, and started to cry. This is how Ange found her an hour later, still crying.

"Bren sweetie you can't keep this up. You near your cracking point, you have to tell him."

"No Ange I will not spoil his affair with Hanna. Let them get married then I will tell him and then he can have Chrissy if he wants her."

"Bren you can't go thru this by your self, you need us."

"No Ange I will not let you see what I am to go thru. My dad will be with me till the end and no one else is that clear."

"Bren I love you so much why you will not let me be with you please Bren. No one will ever know but me."

"Ange I love you second only to Chrissy so I agree to let you come, but if you tell any one where I am, I run and you will never know ware I stop till the end."

"Bren I'll do everything you wish just write him a letter and let him know how much you have given to him please Bren."

"Remember when it gets bad you asked for this and I love you very much. You are the sister I never had."

_**4**_

**T**hree weeks later Booth came in the Lab looking for Bones for a case.

"Cam where is is Bones we have a case."Booth have you read your memo's lately. Brennan is not working in this Lab she is in New York as a Temp. Director to the opening of the

Branch Lab. Zack is the who will go into the field with you."

"Why did she not tell me she was going to New York?"

"Booth when was the last tine you were in the Lab?"

"I ,are, well, I think, about im."

"Over three week ago Booth. You have not called or come to the Lab in that time. So how was she to tell you, even if it was your business Booth?"

"Sorry Cam when is she coming back?"

"Sealy I do not know she may stay in New York. They offered her the top job but so far she has not accepted it."

Booth left with Zack for the crime scene. All the wile he had a gut feeling something was very wrong.

Booth was going to see how Bones was but his up coming wedding seem to get in the way of everything. He was very annoyed and miserable when bones did not come to his wedding. It had been over a year since he had seen or talked to her. For some out of the ordinary reason he missed her, he wanted to sit down and talk out the wedge that seen to have come between them. He made a vow to look he up in New York next week for sure. A year later Booth and Hanna were married, and went on a months honeymoon.

The three weeks after he returned from his honeymoon Ange call him at his office.

"Congregations Booth the honeymoon was good?"

"Yes Ange it was. Ange you are not calling me from the Lab to inquire about my honeymoon so what up?"

"First thing Booth I do not work at the Lab anymore. Bren left so did I? I

have something that is your's from Temperance . Can I bring it over

tonight to you and Hanna?"

"Sure Ange I'm sure Hanna will be pleased with what ever Bones sends to us."

"I sure hope so if not I'll take it back, I promise you Booth."

_**5**_

_**A**_t 7:30 that night, Ange and Jack Hodgins knocked on Booth door.

"Come in Ange Jack and who is this?"

"This Christen Temperance Booth, your daughter."

The sicelance in the room was deafening. No one spoke a word.

"Are you my dad you look like the pictures in my mommy house?"Yes he is Chrissy he just did not know about you till now."

Seeing the shock, and rage on Booth and Hanna face Jack spoke up.

"Chrissy lets you and I go get some ice-cream for every one?""Ok uncle Jack lets go, I want rocky road ok."

When they were out the door and out of hearing. Booth started in on Ange.

"Did she send you here to do this? Why now and was she too afraid, I would punch her in the mouth."Stop Booth stop it. Sit you ass down and close up you offensive mouth.

So help me Booth I have wanted to strangle, or shoot you, so bad

since you came back do not give me a reason to start. First yes she

ask me to bring Chrissy to see you. You are her Chrissy father, and

have a right to be her parent. The reason why now is because Bren did

not want you to know about Chrissy until you were married and

settled in so it would not interfere with you happiness and before the

marriage. Bren could not do this her self."

Booth jumped up paced the room. And is loud raging voice said.

"How low can she go on hurt us, me. I just go married I'm happy and she

sends you with her kid, who she said is mine, to my door just to piss

me off. She one cold hearted son of a bitch.""Stop Booth you said enuff bull shit about my dear friend."Booth noticed Ange was crying, being mad and crying did not go to gather with Angela..

"Ange is they more shit you want to divulge to us?"

"Yes Booth you were right Bren is one cold bitch and has a cold heart. She fucking dead Booth, She died yesterday in New York in great pain and agony, thank you. She died it my arms Booth, not yours"

Ange started crying so hard she could not speak.

"Ange I'm so sorry for you."

"You do not need to be sorry for me Booth. **I** was with her, in her pain and suffering she did not want you to see her dying in pain. She so loved

you, you son of a bitch. so such she ran away to New York to die.

Away from her family and the child, she loved so much. So do not be

sorry for me I got to say good by to the person I loved, did you Booth.

She wrote you a good by letter; I do not think you deserve to read it. You

were so selfish to her. You said to take a year off from each other and do nothing but think about how your feeling for each other could

change. She did and felt she could change for you, **Booth **the only

man she ever love with her whole heart. You came back with the

"Barbie Doll", girlfriend soon to be your wife. Booth she had your

Baby in the jungle, in the rain and dirt. Then was raped by a rotten

gang of rebel tropes and got infected with AIDS.

She died in pain calling out your name Booth.

**I** did not want to give up Chrissy to you but she made me on her with

her last dying breath ,promises to do it. That Mr. Booth is your cold

selfish, cold hearted Bitch."

The room was silent for a very long time the Ange spoke again

"Booth we are not leaving Chrissy with you to night. She does not know of her mothers death yet, or that she maybe coming to live with you.

Brennan will be buried in three day beside her mother after that if you

and Hanna want her, we will arrange to transfer custody to you. There

is no financial obligation with her. Her mother left her well off in trust

funds and royalties from mom books so when we have ice cream then

we will leave I'll contact you after the service with details."

Almost as if timed Jack and Crissy cane in the door. They had ice cream, some laughs, and the three left.

_**6**_

**B**ooth and Hanna had several long talks. What it came down to was Hanna was not ready to be a mother to a stepchild. Booth had to choose either a wife or a single parent or give up his daughter. The day of the service, he made up their mind.

The service was enormous, when word of the death of Dr. Temperance Brennan, was given out her service took on a mind of it own. The Service it's self took place in the Jeffersonian garden. Seating was RSVP limited to those of importance, The top of the list was John Robert Stanton, **President of the United States.** Three senators and a gaggle of Repsenatives were also in the mix. Five TV cameras crews were on scene, plus a TV-copter or two. The first speaker was the President himself.

"I knew Temperance for many years. She was a frequent visitor and guest at the "White House", I had hope for many more, visits. I Am so downhearted to have to say good by. Temperance we all loved you and will miss you. You were the true spirit of America you gave your best for us all. And asked for so little in return. Till we meet again."

Several others spoke, and gave tributes Then a tall man rose from the back and walked to the front.

"Dr Temperance Brennan, my '_**Bones**_' was and is the love of my life. In life, she was the standard for professions. She strived for the Truth, and Justice at all times. To some she was cold and aloof, but to those

who knew her she was warm and kind. Her dying gift was a million dollars to AID research, the thing that took her from us. She did not give that gift because she had it , she gave it so other would not die from it. She gave it after she died so no one would think she was trying to get some thing special from the grant.

She had a heart as big as the world; she went to foreign countries to help humanity. Be it to identify old bones or to identify new victims

of disaster. She asked little for herself, she always gave back more than she received. She was always ready to help any and all who asked.

I do not think Temperance would have wanted such a big service, but

she deserver even more. She left me with the greatest gift a woman

could ever give to the man. I will love her to me dying days, my daughter "**Christeen Temperance Booth"**. She and I will be

together till we join her in heaven Thank you all."

The crowd in the garden rose as if on queue and started clapping for Booth. After a short period, they sat down and finished the service. The grave site was kept secrete from most every one, only family and friends watched as she was lowered to grave. All walked by and dropped a handful of dirt in the hole. The last to do so was Ange after she did she kissed Booth on the cheek handed him Temperance letter and said.

"Booth she was baptized before she died. She said that just in case there was a god she wanted to be waiting for you after many years she would still be waiting for you, to come to her."

_**7**_

_**A**_nge did not see Booth for ten years as she and Hodgkin's mover to Paris. They met when she came to DC for an art exposition of her works. When she entered the Gallery, she noticed the centerpiece of the show a painting of Brennan had many people gathered around it. It was one of,

if not the best paintings she had ever done. Brennan"s blue eyes seek you out .They had a sparkle in them. She also noted a sold tag in the corner. Confused she had priced this painting very high over what it was worth just to discourage anyone from buying. She went to the Gallery administrator to see who bought the painting

"Jesse who purchased that painting in the center."I did that whom it was."

Turning around she was face to face with Booth and a Young girl who looked just like Tempi.

"Booth is it really you, and who is this young lady?"

"Ange this **Christeen Temperance Booth** and it is we who bought that painting of our Bones."

"Booth I put the price up so high so no one would buy it. Why did you, I would have given it to you for nothing."

"Ange what I paid for the painting was a small remembrance to you for painting it. It will be the center piece in our home, thank you."

They talked and exchanged news about each other and the Lab family. Booth was now Chief of Police in Fairfax VA. Chrissy was about to complete her first year at UVA and Booth's Son Parker was a second year FBI Agent in Cleveland.

_**The letter Bones wrote to Booth**_

To my Booth from your Bones.

My love when you read this letter I be no more. I will be just ashes or waiting in your (**our if you are right),** heaver. I had a priest Baptize me, I think god is giving me a second chance to be good.

I have some news for you ,you have a daughter her name is **Christeen Temperance Booth **she looks a lot like me, and appear as intelligent as I was at her age, but she has the strength of you. I am sorry I held her back from you but I found out I had Stage 4 AIDS just before you returned. You were happy and had Hanna and said you were in love with her. So I made a '_**gut'**_ (Ha ,Ha) decision and held her birth from you.

By now, you and Hanna are married and back from your honeymoon, I hope it was great you deserve the love you will get from it.

I have made the house and white Piccard fence possible for you as a wedding gift. I missed my chance for it you should not.

Ange has the papers. She thinks I am crazy already.

I want to tell you I loved you from the first moment I saw you. I never had a moment I did not love you. When you told me you loved me and wanted more, I told you no I could not change, I was so, scared and , befuddled I needed time to think.

You offered me something I never thought possible, in my life. I was not certain that I could give back to you the love you professed to me that night.

When you said you needed to move on my hart broke. I was for the first time in my life I was tongue-tied. I decided to tell you I could change as soon as we returned.

Unfortunately Along came Chrissy. Just after she was born, I was raped and infected with AIDS. I did not know it until I came back that I had AIDS by then it was too late I was in the terminal stage.

So Booth I ran again to New York. This is were I will depart this life. I made Angela promise to not tell you until it was over.

I would not want you to see me as a bag of bones, weeping and worn out like a prune.

Think of me as I was before we parted to oppose sides of the world.

I grow so tired the end is near, so good by my true love, till we meet again. ( _**In Heaven I hope**_)

With all my love Your Bones

_**Temperance **__**P**__**.S. I had a Priest Baptist me just in case you are right about a GOD. Booth !**_


End file.
